


The Edge of Glory

by J_Ackles



Series: Poetic Souls [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Glory

_“Push me.”_

_“Jump with me.”_

_“Throw me off the edge.”_

_“Do it.”_

Sasuke stood. Naruto stood.

What were they doing?

Naruto looked towards Sasuke, and smiled. No fear. Sasuke could see, and feel, that Naruto had no fear.

“Are you ready?”

Sasuke nodded. He had no fear. He had doubts. Naruto could see it. He could feel it.

They kissed, and they were gone. They were both smiling now.

“3-”

“Naruto! Sasuke!”

They looked back. Police, their parents crying, the town. The edge.

It was rocky, and had dangerous protrusions. There was water below that would wash them away together.

“2. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“ **Please come back!!”**

“1.”

 Step.

It felt like flying. The wind everywhere, and then it was. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem. Not meant to be long. And not a song fic, but it wants to be.


End file.
